Forever
by Midnight-angel1022
Summary: 11 years, that's how long Amu has seen her real father. So now all of a sudden she's living with him and faces new people who she doesn't want to associate with. How will Amu overcome her new, interesting, rich, life? Suck at summaries….but GIVE IT A SHOT ! AMUTO, AND MANY MORE! If you have a better summary,pm me.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Midnight: heyyyyyy I'm back!

Ikuto: Yay your back, please tell me its Amuto

Amu: Ikuto, relax would yea

Me: ha-ha yes Ikuto this is amuto. ENOUGHT CHIT-CHAT ...IKUTO

Ikuto: Midnight angel1022 does not own anything but the plot.

Forever

Amu's pov

"Forever" that was what we would always say to one-another. We never really thought about it, it just came out of our mouths without thinking.

I guess it all started when I was a little girl. I would climb on to my daddy's lap and ask "daddy, will you always be there for me". How stupid I was. But, I guess I still am because I can still hear his response in my mind like a broken record player.

"I will forever be by your side, and I will always love you"

Those words use to make me cry all the time, but not now. I now came to realize that the "forever" my dad would always say had come to an end the day my parents got divorced and my mom won custody over me.

It's been 11 years since I last saw my dad. After that I went to live with my mother, my strong relationship with my dad soon began to crumple. It started with weekly visits, then to phone calls, to messages through the Internet, then to holiday cards, to nothing. Just like that I had no connection with my father. The strong relationship we once had was destroyed.

So I spent my childhood living with my mother, Sakura. My mother was different from other mothers .She started to isolate herself from me, when I started my teenage years. She was no longer that strong mother I once knew. She turned into an alcoholic that would always come home from her boyfriend's house drunk. She still tried to take care of me, but then her bad habits began to get worse. She stopped going to work which left us with many debts. She started to sleep more, drink, and occasionally smoke. But the hardest thing I had to experience was that she stopped caring.

All of a sudden I then became the burden for her to carry. She would always tell me that. I always thought that she was having a bad day and was taking it out on me, but I guess me being a burden was true because the next think I knew she was gone. She left without saying goodbye or anything no thanks for being there or I love you, I just got a slap in the face with nothing. She took everything in the house, the little food we had, clothes, and most important she took all my money. The money that I got when I worked my ass off to keep us alive and she took it all away with one swipe.

I was devastated at first to think she wanted me at first and then thought I was useless so she threw me away. I eventually accepted the fact that she didn't want me, _good_ I thought_ I don't need her any ways_ I would say to myself.

The first couple of weeks were fine nobody really paid attention to me. But by the end of the month I knew I had to be more careful because the teachers were all asking me all sorts of questions like "so how's your mom" or "I haven't seen her around much nowadays". I would often brush them off saying that she was out of town for the day of something like that.

Eventually I got caught red-handed. When I went home from school, I saw a police officer in my living room looking at my stuff or at least some of the stuff my mother left behind. The cops tried to ask me questions, but I remained silent. I think the cop knew I would not open my mouth to speak. The cop then led me to the back of his police car_. Wow, first I have nothing and now I'm riding at the back of a police car… thanks mom_ I said in my head.

Eventually we arrived at a huge room inside a beautiful office. The room had many men and women dressed in business suits reading stacks of papers. I knew that the paper had everything about me and my mother because the second they saw me enter the room they looked at me down to the papers and back again.

"Miss Hinamori Amu I presume"

I nodded my head all of a sudden feeling nervous. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. I've seen these types of things happen on TV. The child has nothing left, so they take the child and put him in a foster house, where the child is faced with even more hardships but of course on TV, they have to put a happy ending and everything turns all right for the kid.

_HA, if only those happy people knew what it is was like to be the one who has nothing. _

They led me to a chair at the end of the table. We sat there for a little bit while the rest of the people in the room where finishing reading the rest of the stack. I began to wonder what they would do about me ,_ maybe they will send me to a foster house, or maybe if I'm lucky they will leave me alone… yea right they all probably love pushing weak people. HA let them try, I will not go down without a fight. _Breaking my chain of thoughts I heard the door open, thinking it was another cop I didn't bother to turn my head, but as soon as I heard what the person had to say, I was standing on my feet, with wide eyes staring at the man before me.

"Hello my name is Hinamori Tsumugu and I am here on the behalf of my daughter Hinamori Amu."

Me: sooooo what so you think, i hope you like it!

Amu: you made me emo

Ikuto: when am i going to be in the story

Me: don't worry Amu everything will be alright, as of Ikuto hmmmm, maybe next chapter

Amu, Ikuto, me: PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DONT BE TO HARSH!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: im back and im hyper hahahahaa

Amu: this is going to be short because I gotta get midnight at a hospital to see if shes alright

ME: IM PERFECLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY FINE

Amu: right, IKUTO

Ikuto: Midnight angel1022 owns nothing but the plot

Me : IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOO, you said butt hahahahaha

Forever

Chapter 2

Amu's pov

"Hinamori Tsumugu, My name is Stella we are still currently finishing off some papers but you may have a seat next to your daughter."

"Thank you very much, Stella"

I couldn't believe my eyes; the man that I called my father was walking up to me.

"Honey, wow look at you you're all grown up now!" Anger washed over me, how could he say that, of course I'm all grown up now, he hasn't seen his daughter in almost 11 years!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up at my dad's eyes I did something that even I couldn't believe I did I shoved his hand of off me and spat out in his face

"Well, Tsumugu I would appreciate if you don't touch me like you know me, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl to be running into your arms, I grew up perfectly fine without you, so don't think you can waltz back into my life." A look of surprise and guilt washed over his face. Good, let him feel that way he deserves it.

"Amu I'm-"

"Excuse me sir" my father was interrupted "but we are ready to start the meeting"

"Oh of course, thank you sir"

Without another word we all sat down, to my displeasure my father was sitting on my left, and Stella was on my right at the head of the table.

"Well then to start this meeting up I will like to read the statement that the police officer has left us

"**Minor child is apparently living alone without running water or heat abandoned my guardian. Kitchen is found filthy with evidence of drugs and alcohol use discovered. Child has been living there for some time now"**

First of all I had running water just not in the kitchen and second of all the kitchen just needed a little cleaning and it would of been perfect, and third if all I can't believe that they think I do drugs and drink alcohol, disgusting things were all from my mother.

Maybe if I make it seem that my house was actually health but just needed a little cleaning then maybe, they'll let me off the hook. Just as I was feeling confident, and started to open my mouth to speak, Stella asked me the same question that I have been asking myself for a long time.

"Amu... Where is your mother?"

All of a sudden I couldn't say anything because this was the one topic that I couldn't work my way through.

"I don't know where my mother is, she's just... Gone"

I could feel my father's eyes on me, up until know I have forgotten he was here .I was so focused on figuring out how to get out of this mess that I didn't seem to notice that my father had his hand on my knee. I knew he put it there for comfort to tell me everything was going to be alright but I knew better. I harshly pushed his hand off of me, he looked at me, I mustered up the most deadly glare I could. I think he got the message **DONT TOUCH ME**

"Ahhem" I heard someone clear their throat

Stella then said "Hinamori Amu you have been living without a guardian in an unhealthy environment am I correct?"

"It wasn't" I started "an, un healthy en-" I was interrupted by the door opening, standing there was another officer. Pissed off I started again in a louder voice

"It wasn't-"

"I think we need to take a break and re -settle our minds"

And with that said the officer that came in took my arm and lead me to another room with a couch and a coffee machine. "You can sit here and drink something till the break is over" And with saying that is was left alone.

_Okay, calm down all I need is a new plan. Since it seems they overlook me all I need to do is come out fierce._

_Alright so I barge in there and tell them to screw off…..yea that might actually work ._My mind was set; I stormed out of the room and down the hall to the office. _OKAY, deep breaths you can do this Amu. _I reached the door, and slammed it open, standing inside was my father and some other woman.

"Amu honey, come over here for a sec"

I hesitated before making my way to him and the unknown woman I couldn't even take a look at the woman's face before she grabbed me in a tight embrace. "Oh, my look at you you're beautiful"

"Midori, this is my eldest daughter Amu"

"Amu, this is my wife Midori "

I was shock in place, is this woman that was hugging me my father's wife? Wife, wife, wife, how come nobody ever told me about this, I surly don't remember mom telling me that my father got married again.

_Calm down Amu it's not like you care, remember he left you and mom, for all I know is that he never told his wife he had another kid with another woman, yea she's probably just as new to this news than I am._

"Oh, sweetie pie I have heard so many stories about you and I can't wait to for you to live with us"

_Okay, well that scratches out my idea about the whole unknown daughter wait….._

"Um, did you just say live with you?"

"Why of course sugar, that's why your father and I are here for, all we have to do is sign some papers and settle some things and you'll come and live with us, isn't that exciting we'll be like one big happy family."

"That's right" my father started "as soon as were done here we'll head back to our place and get you settled down then tomorrow we can discuses school, clothing, and your…..mother"

"Wait, hold up why do I have to live with you guys, I am perfectly capable of living on my own"

"Honey-"my father started

"No" I interrupted him, "there is no way in hell I'm staying with you and your wife." The look of hurt flashed in their eyes

"Amu we just-"

"Stop, I don't want to hear it, I don't want to live with you and that's final, I was doing just fine without anybody in my life, then you and your perfect wife just decided that I'm going to be living with you, that is completely unacceptable, I don't need you, I grew up just fine without you, why do you want to ruin my life even more."I couldn't stand it anymore I ran out of the building.

I ran and ran till my legs couldn't stand it anymore, when I stopped I couldn't see anything , then I realized….I was crying.

I quickly wiped them away not wanting anyone to see me like this. But I guess I was too late because before I could run away again I heard,

"Hey, why are you crying are you alright?"

SOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YO THINK, I LOVE IT PERSONALLY BUT I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO IN ORDER TO DO THAT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

Amu: please excuse midnight-angel, she's a little….

Ikuto: crazy

Me: HELL YEA I AM (FIST PUMPS)

Ikuto: any ways why aren't I in this chapter?

Me: patience young grasshopper

Amu: I'm still emo

ME: awwwww Amu (hugs her) don't worry soon enough you'll be flirting with Ikuto

Ikuto: yes Amu; NOOOO

Me: Ikuto if you please?

Ikuto: review please and you'll get a hug from me and the crazy chick

ME: HELLLLLL YEA


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Chapter 3

Amu's POV

"Um yea I'm fine I was just um..."

"Running a marathon?" joked, the mysterious person.

"Um, sure" I replied

"Well" started the mystery person "running a marathon can be really tiring, why don't we sit down on that bench?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I mean I'm no idiot, I know what "stranger danger" is. But there was something hypnotic and safe in the man's voice that made me nod my head.

When we were at the bench I finally got a good look at the mystery person.

In the light I could see that the mystery person was a boy around my age with silky blue hair and memorizing sapphire eyes. And to be honest he was hot. _Oh god I just meet this guy and I'm already falling for him_. I shook my head trying to get rid of the forbidden toughs.

"Ikuto"

"Huh"

"My name it's Ikuto"

"Oh, I'm Amu"

"Well, Amu what brings you to this part of town, because surly I haven't seen you around before"

"I…. might stay with my dad here"

"Might?"

"Um...yea…. it's complicated" I said while looking at my hands

"Oh" he replied while tossing a basketball back and forth in his hand. He must have seen me stare at the basket ball in his hand because he asked "Do you play?"

"I played for my schools team"

"Where you any good?"

"If you consider city champs any good then yea we were good"

"City champs, wow, impressive"

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

I don't know why but it was so easy to talk to Ikuto. I was always the reserved one, never letting anyone know anything about me. At school I was known as the punk kid who nobody wanted to know about. They kept their distance and I kept mine. But then all of a sudden, in a turn of events I ran away from my father, meet a guy that I don't even know and now I'm having the time of my life with him. He's so easy to be myself with and let's not forget to mention that this guy is H-O-T.

"Are you in any teams?"

"Why, interested in me?" Ikuto asked while raising an eyebrow and flashing me a flirty smile.

"Hahanah, yea right, keep dreaming, play boy" I told him while playfully pushing his shoulder.

"So, how about we play a little game?" He challenged

"A game?" I asked

"Yea, how about the first person who makes a point on the other wins" He stated "And winner picks the punishment for the loser" _Hmmmmm….. Sounds interesting, beside it's not like I've got anything to lose and if I win I can make him do anything. _

"Alright, I accept your challenge"

With saying that, we both got up from the bench and walked to the basketball nets. We turned to each other and shook hands. _Wow… he has a strong yet gentle grip._

"Alright, being the gentleman that I am, I'm going to give you the ball."

_Idiot _"Oh, thank you kind sir" I replied with a British accent with a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Ok" Ikuto started "On the count of three"

I Nodded and began counting with him

"ONE-TWO-THRE-"

"AMUUUUU"

We both were startled by the sudden outburst that it caused us to bump our foreheads together. The impact was actually hard that it made me fall backwards onto my butt on the hard, cold cement. When I finally realized that someone called my name I looked up, only to see my father and his wife running up to us. I manically tried to get up and look for Ikuto, only to find him rubbing his new bump on his head on the floor.

"Ikuto" I hissed at him trying to get his attention

"Huh? Who the hell is that running?"

"Um remember how I was running a marathon earlier?" I asked him while he got up and collected his basketball.

"Yea" Ikuto replied while sounding confused

"Well…. Um…"

"They're the reason you ran away and started to cry, aren't they?" He asked confidently like he could read me like an open book.

"Yes" I said sadly looking down at my feet, like they were the most intriguing thing on the planet.

"Amu, honey you scared me half to death" My father and his wife were now caught up to us, and as soon as my father could he grabbed me in a tight hug. I struggled and struggled but he would just not let me go. And when he did I was then pulled into ANOTHER hug by his wife._ Gezz what is with these people and hugging?_

"Amu, I know it's been a hard day today, but why don't we all go back into the office and finish off, and then we can all go home together." My father suggested._ Don't they remember anything I told them?_

"No, I told you I don't want to go anywhere with you" I easily pushed my father's wife off of me and walked to stand behind the Ikuto.

"I'm afraid that it's not going to be that simple" stated Stella who up until now was UN noticed.

"Amu you are a minor, that means that you cannot be left alone, you will be staying with a guardian and according to the government that guardian will be your father whether you like it or not" Stella said in an monotone voice that made me really pissed off.

"Well, maybe I don't give a shit about what the government says" I replied with so much anger in my voice that even I flinched.

"That may very well be, but I am sure that your father and mother would agree to the terms that all minors, who are 18 years and younger which you are, has to have a guardian with them. Now, I would advise you all to come into the office and sign the last of the papers and you, Amu have no choice but to follow."

My father grabbed me by my arm and made me follow him back to the office. I tried to protest, but was stopped when my father gave me the look that told me to keep my mouth shut. I followed them back into the office and waited while my new guardians signed some papers. But all I could think of was not my father or his wife, not school, not home, and surprisingly not my mother either, no I started to think about the blue haired boy that was left with a basketball in hand and an unfinished game.

**REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW **


End file.
